Wapas aaja meri jaan
by meripyarijanvidi
Summary: A duo story...2 chapters... first attempt on duo...for my cute meow jii...gusse wala insan dur raho story se plzzzz


**Dear my cute meow meow jii...here is ur update...lekin aapne mujhe phasha diya...main duo story K liye...bilkul bhi layak nehi hun...ek line bhi lekh nehi paarahi thi...lekin shirf aapke bajase likha...I know bilkul bhi achhi nehi he...lekin plzzz adjust kar lena...all the best for ur exam...FF WILL MISS U...**

 **In hospital:**

 **Daya:Doctor...doctor...plzz mera dost ko dekhiye plzz...**

 **doctor:aap ssaant hojayiye...main dekhta hun...(to nurse)...sister inhe leker chalo...**

 **They rushed towards the OT with abhijeet...**

 **Acp:daya...kuchh nehi hoga abhijeet ko...saant hojao...doctor gaye he na...sab kuchh thik hojaega...**

 **Daya:sir...bo sach main thik hojaega na...main nehi jee sakta usske bina...agar abhi nehi to daya bhi nehi...**

 **Acp:hn daya...bo thik hojaega...tum chinta mat karo...chalo kuchh kha lo...**

 **Daya:nehi sir mujhe bhuk nehi he...jab abhi thik hojaega...main kha lungi...**

 **Acp:daya...**

 **Daya:plzzz sir...**

 **Acp silent...**

 **After some time...doctor came out from OT...DAYa ran towards doctor...**

 **Daya:doctor abhi kesa he...(no answer from doctor)...doctor aap chup kyun. He...boliye abhi kesa he...**

 **Doctor:sry inspector daya...hum bahat koshish kiye...lekin unhe thik nehi karpaye...bo ab coma main he...aur bo kab normal condition pe gd aayenge...ye hum nehi kehe sakte...1 year lagjayega...ya phir kabhi thik na ho...**

 **DAYa:what ...nehi aap jhuth bol rahe he...mera abhi ko kuchh nehi hosakta...bo natak kar raha he...main achhe se jaanti hun usse...aapko kuchh nehi pata...**

 **Acp also with full of tears...**

 **Doctor:dekhiye inspector daya...main samajh sakti hun...aapke dil main ab kya chal raha he...lekin ye sach he...**

 **DAYa (loudly):nehi nehi nehi...ye sach nehi he...ye sach nehi he...aap achhe se nehi dekha...aap achhe doctor nehi ho...**

 **Doctor:(to acp):acp sir...samjhayiye aapne officer ko...**

 **Acp(controlling tears):daya...(but cutted by daya)..**

 **Daya :nehi sir aap kuchh mat boliye...aap doctor k baat mat suniye...(to doctor)doctor mujhe ek baar ander jaane dijiye...aap dekhna mujhe dekhte hi...bo khada hojaega...plzz mujhe ek baar jaane dijiye...**

 **Doctor :lekin ...**

 **Acp:doctor plzzz usse jaane dijiye...bas ek baar...**

 **Doctor:thik he...lekin jyada time nehi...aur shirf ek hi jaasakte he...**

 **Daya:hn hn...(ran towards OT)...**

 **In OT...**

 **Daya reached in abhijeet's room...and stopped on door step ...he saw abhijeet's closed eyes ...various machines and drips attached with his body...daya moved towards abhijeet bed...sat beside abhijeet...he quickly grabbed his hand...**

 **Daya:boss dekho mujhe dekho...main daya hun...tumhara dost tumhare bhai...bhat natak karliya tumne...ab uth bhi jaao...tujhe pata he maine kuchh nehi khaya...aur tum to jaante ho na boss...main bhukh bardast nehi kar paati hun...plzz natak band kar aur uth jao...khana khate he...chalo utho...**

 **But no response from abhijeet...**

 **Daya:boss...plzzz mujhe itna mat sataao ...tumhe mujhse jitna tha na...dekho main haar gayi...main ekdam se haar gayi aaj...tum jeet gaye boss...ab utho bhi ...plzzz..(loudly) just got up damn it...**

 ** _Tune Yeh Kya Kiya_**  
 ** _Bewafa Ban Gaya_**  
 ** _Vaada Tod Ke.._**

 ** _Chal Diya Iss Tarah_**  
 ** _Raah Mein_**  
 ** _Tu Mujhe_**  
 ** _Peeche Chodke.._**

 ** _Aage Tu Nikal Gaya,_**  
 ** _Saathi Tu Badal Gaya.._**

 ** _Todi Dosti.._**

 ** _Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge,_**

 ** _Todenge Dum Magar,_**

 ** _Tera Saath Na….._**

 ** _Daya:utho boss...tumhe yaad he na...tumne mujhe promise kiya tha...chahe jo kuchh b hojae...tum mujhe chhodke nehi jaoge...ese aapni wada koi tod ta he kya..._** ** _.cid K sr. Inspector aapna wada todna nehi chahiye...yaad karo uss din ko..._**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Abhijeet:daya...tumhe jyada dard to nehi horaha he na...?_**

 ** _Daya:nehi boss main thik hun..._**

 ** _Abhijeet:kya thik ho... kitna khun beheraha tha...ab bol rahe ho thik ho...gadhe kahin k..._**

 ** _Daya(like a kid):boss..._**

 ** _Abhijeet (strictly):daya maine bola na...chup chap beth...mujhe aapni haat do...main medicine lagati hun..._**

 ** _Daya gave him hand ...like a bichara kid..._**

 ** _Abhijeet(angrily):daya..._**

 ** _Daya:k...ya...hi...hu...abh...jeet (kya hua abhijeet)..._**

 ** _Abhijeet:abhi bhi khoon nikal raha he...aur tum mujhe bataya nehi...main kitna stupid hun...mujhe to dekhna chahiye tha...(daya's eyes full of tears)...(abhijeet shocked seeing him)...ab ro kyun rahe ho...Maine kuchh jyada daant diya kya..._**

 ** _DAYa:nehi abhijeet...soch rahi thi agar tum mere jindegi main naa hote to...to main kya karta tha...mere jaise ek aana...(but abhijeet stooped him)..._**

 ** _Abhijee:daya ese mat bolo...tum annath nehi ho...main hun na..._**

 **meri jeet teri jeet, teri haar meri haar**  
 **Sun ae mere yaar**  
 **Tera gham mera gham, meri jaan teri jaan**  
 **Aisa apna pyaar**

 **Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge**  
 **Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge**  
 **Sab se dushmani**

 **Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**

 **Todenge dam magar**  
 **Tera saath na chhodenge**

 **daya:boss tum mujhe kabhi chhodke nehi jaoge na.?...**

 **Abhijeet:kabhi nehi...agar jaaungi bhi to...tu to cid officer he na...mujhe dhund lega ...**

 **Daya(smiled):wada...**

 **Abhijeet:pakka wala wada...**

 **Flashback end:**

 **Daya:tum mujhe aaj chhodke jaa rahe ho...lekin main tumhe rok nehi paaraha hun...aaj main haargayi boss...aaj ek cid officer haar gaya...**

 **Same time doctor enterd...**

 **Doctor: inspector daya...plzzz chaliye aap yahna se...jyada time rehena thik nehi he yahna...**

 **Daya:lekin doctor...**

 **Doctor:baat ko samajh ne ki koshsh kijiye...main aapko Milne diya na...abhi chaliye aap bahar...**

 **Daya obeyed and went out...**

 **ACP (seeing daya):daya...bo abhijeet...**

 **Daya:so raha he aapka laadla sir...usse kisike koi chinta nehi he...hum jiye ya mare...koi farak nehi padhta usse...**

 **Acp:he bhagban...ye aapne kya kardiya...kyun abhijeet ko esa banaadiya...abhijeet tum ne ya kya kiya...ab main tumhara ...emotional full ko kese sambhalu...**

 **To be continued...**

 **Actually main bahat nervous hun...bahat matlab bahat...itna to exam main bhi nehi hoti hun...issiliye pehele ye padhlo...usske baad second or last chapter... negative reviews aayegi to main nehi likhungi...waise bhi mujhe pata he...main marne waali hun duo fans k haato...**

 **Keep loving**

 **CID**


End file.
